This invention relates to a low slung small vehicle and more particularly to a self-propelled vehicle that may be used by the infirmed, disabled or aged.
A wide variety of people have their mobility impaired by either infirmity, disability or age. Specifically, these individuals are not able to walk or their walking ability is such that they cannot remain standing or walk for long periods of time or distances. As a result, the quality of their life is substantially diminished.
It is, therefore, a principle object of this invention to provide an improved, self-propelled vehicle that can be utilized by an individual to increase his mobility.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved, small vehicle that can be used by a person and which is easily operated and which offers a high degree of stability.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a vehicle for use by persons which is easy to enter.
Many individuals who have disabilities with their legs or lower extremities are confined to a wheelchair. These individuals have their mobility even further reduced due to their confinement to such wheelchairs.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved lightweight, easily maneuverable and stable vehicle that is adapted to transport a person seated in a wheelchair.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved vehicle for transporting a person in a wheelchair in which the person may easily load the wheelchair onto the vehicle.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a vehicle with an arrangement for ensuring that the wheelchair cannot become displaced from the vehicle.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a vehicle for transporting a person in a wheelchair wherein the wheelchair may be easily loaded onto the vehicle but wherein it will be ensured that the wheelchair cannot inadvertently become displaced from the vehicle.